You have me here
by iEler
Summary: A small story about Kengo, Kankurou and Nene. Warning: Kankurou x Kengo.
1. Chapter Prologue

+Note:

I'm not a native English speaker so there might be error in this fanfic.

Also I'm new to this so I hope you guys can tell me when I do something strange.

This one is mostly Kankurou x Kengo and a slightly Kankurou x Nene.

These characters are not mine, I only own this story I've made up.

This story may contain OOC.

Please go read Sousei no Onmyouji manga because it's cool and it's the best manga I've ever read.

 **Chapter Prologue**

3:00 AM

It's raining outside.

I can hear the noisy sound of rain and the sound this sleeping quack doctor is making. To be honest it's not something so uncomfortable for me because I have already gotten used to it. Everytime after going to Magano and badly injured, he will just be here, never leave me alone for 1 sec. That's what I think.

"Why did you do this annoying stuff all the time?"

I once asked him so, and he answered me with some kind of mysterious face, of course, it's hard to tell which emotion he is hiding behind that white mask he wore all the time.

"Maybe because I'm afraid Ken-chan will not be able to get used to this place?"

"I'm not some kids. Stop calling me that, you quack doctor."

He somehow made me angry so that he can avoid answering that question. I know. However, it seems like I cannot do anything about it. Looking at his sleeping face, I only have the comfortable feeling. Maybe, just maybe he is right about the thing that I hate hospital.

Althought it's because of him that I'm like this.

Maybe it's best for me to rest a bit more, I closed my eyes. I should have known that someone beside me still awake and pretend to sleep all this time. Well, it doesn't matter. He can do whatever he want as long as not related to the operation stuffs. I've had enough of that.

6:00 AM

"Kengo-sama, you can come back home after today. Your wound is almost healed."

"Thanks."

I answered Hinazuka Nene, Kankurou's nurse. Maybe Kankurou is busy today. Well, I don't think I want to talk to him right now. Thinking about hospital fee makes me sick. Next time I won't be this reckless again.

"Is there something wrong, Kengo-sama?"

"No, nothing."

Maybe this is the first time that I stay in hospital without him beside so he told her to take care of me? I immediately get rid of that thought off my mind. What am I even thinking? Nene is still looking at me for a bit, then come back to work and tell me to call her if something happens.

8:00 PM

Time sure goes fast, me with the leaving this place intention can't be any happier about this. I take all of my stuffs and leave the room, it would be easy if I don't meet him. He looks a bit exhausted but his face always keeps that easy going expression. Sometime it makes me mad somehow.

"What a coincidence. You are leaving? Should I take you home?"

"No need."

Why is he still treating me like a kid? I don't get it. He doesn't show any disappointed expresstion, take my wrist and lead me to somewhere I don't know. I don't bother to ask where are we going or anything, maybe there is something that is telling me to follow him.

He took me to the hall, sat on the waiting chair and made a sign for me to sit down beside him. Why do I have to do this? But in some ways, the intention of going home immediately fell out of my mind. I just did as he tells me to.

We didn't talk once bit, just staying there and look at the night sky. I took out the abacus and start to calculate something to stop the intense feeling. Then he suddenly started to mumble something about gloves or something, I couldn't hear it clearly so I ignored him.

"What are you calculating, Ken-chan?"

"Everything. I have to make sure you won't do anything bad to me"

"I didn't do anything bad-"

"You did some operations and took out my viscera."

"You didn't trust anyone, did you?"

"I won't, because they will take what they want and leave me if I was being careless."

"Didn't you have me now?"

"What?"

"I said, didn't you have me stay by your side now?"

I opened my eyes because of surprising, and all I could see was his beautiful blue eyes shining under the moon light. I could tell it was a determined face he was making. Somehow I can't answer Kankurou at all, I just stay there, stupidly looking at him in the deserted hall.

Maybe that sentence of him has started this all.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chap 1**

In this island where only exocists live, everyday might be peaceful, but it can be terrified too, all of it depends on you. If you don't give it your best, you die. Isn't it the worst scenario a person can think of? Althought almost everyone has left, Kankurou is still there, sitting by the window. His mind is full of things, but outside he is just a bit sleepy or so they think. What is he thinking? Almost everytime Kengo meets Kankurou, he has the same question, in spite of being a childhood friend.

The evening light embrace his figure, if Kengo has to say, then yes, Kankurou is beautiful, but maybe that idiot just doesn't know about it. Kengo called his name twice, but he didn't reply, that makes Kengo really irritated and he doubt that bastard would just sleep here if he leaves him like that.

"Hey, let's go hom- wtf"

A knife suddenly fell down when Kengo was just about to step in, this time Kankurou looks at his expression and returns to his normal self. He lazily picks up his bag and the knife, then say to Kengo that he was too careless. That makes him receive a punch from the angry Kengo.

"Why did I even have to worry for this quack doctor?"

He thinks so, but instead of leaving him, he just follows Kankurou, along with Nene has been waiting at the door. They just go home like that. Nene usually doesn't talk or show much of her feeling, but she is kind and nice so Kengo has no problem when it comes to these two in Mitosaka house.

...

Kengo doesn't have much friends, due to the accident happened at that time, he has lost his trust to people, especially people in his house but not all of them. Everytime he thinks about it, there is a voice inside that tells him to kill them, or some disgust things that he never want to do, and only Kankurou and Nene know about it. At least they didn't hate him for this.

But whenever he is left alone with thoughts, the feelings would just come and make him a bit out of control. He wants to get over with this, but he doesn't know how. Why is this happening to him? And why did they do this to him? He doesn't know, no one know. He clenched his fists, try to breath just to calm himself.

"Are you lonely without me that much?"

Kankurou's voice somehow calm Kengo down, each time he tease Kengo like this, Kengo would just forget everything and go smash him. Of course with no full energy because no one would want to see Kankurou gets mad. Never.

"I'm not." Kengo replies after he feels alright and takes a look behind him. Kankurou and Nene is there, inside the hall. Because of age difference, they didn't study in the same class, so they would meet in the lunch time. Those two joined him shortly after that, but Kengo feels so sleepy after drinking the tea Kankurou offers him, then ends up sleeping leaning on Kankurou's shoulder. Somehow he could hear a bit of their conversation.

"Kengo-sama doesn't seem so well today."

"I put some sleeping pills in his drink."

"I see."

He must have seen his dark circles under his eyes. Last night and the night before too, Kengo cannot sleep because of nightmares. Thanks to those pills he can sleep soundly now, but isn't this the time for school? He just doesn't care anymore. He wants to rest.

"The only regret I have is I couldn't be there to protect him."

...

When Kengo wakes up it's already evening, and Kankurou is still there. Right, they skipped class, how bad it is for their image he wonders. Looking at Kankurou from the above on his lap is strange, does he always have those eyes? The eyes that is filled with angry and awareness.

He didn't say a thing even when he realizes Kengo has woken up, he just looks at him like he is waiting for something. Kankurou must have been tired too. Kengo couldn't find any words to say at a time like this.

"Where is Nene?" Finally, he managed to get out of the awkwardness.

"There is someone back so she has to go home first."

Kengo gets up, it's getting late so maybe they'd better go home soon. But Kankurou has stopped him immediately. He wants to say something. The warmth from his hand slowly warms up Kengo's hands makes him feel a bit embarrassing. What is he trying to do?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

"Kengo.."

Kengo is still waiting for an answer, and by the look Kankurou gives him, it's not an simple thing. Kankurou squeezes Kengo hand, makes the childhood friend even more embarrassed and irritated. They can hear each other's breath. The thing is, the sun is about to vanish and it's getting dark.

"If you don't hate me, despite every thing I have done, I will always be here for you."

Why does he say that at a time like this? Kengo doesn't get it that much, but he somehow feels there is something about to happen. Should he feel happy or not? Kankurou won't lie to him, he knows, but what is he trying to tell him? His heart jumps when Kankurou approaches him, gives him a hug in a middle of nowhere. Kengo didn't try to resist, he wants to know what is it all about. Beside, he doesn't hate this.

"Remember this, I will never try to harm you, not once in my life. I will try my best to protect you."

"Why do you keep saying nonsense? Are you trying to confess or something?"

Kengo knows that it is nothing like that, but he doesn't have enough patient to wait. And he doesn't intend to wait either. Kankurou just sighes, take a look at him, and just slowly continues his story.

"Even if I have to become your lover to have the right to protect you, I will do it."

That one sentence makes Kengo's face all red, like a ripped tomato, and about to explode. What is this idiot thinking? Anh why does Kankurou have to do that? We are both boys, and of course, Kengo is not that weak. He wants to tease Kankurou somehow to break this heavy atmostphere but all he can do was giving Kankurou a pat on his back just to calm him down.

"I understand. Don't force yourself too much. Tell me if something happens."

Of course Kankurou won't do that. Kengo knows that much. Why? He is that type of person that doesn't want other to worry. Like a stupid boy trying his best to protect what he has left. Kengo suddenly gets closer, the other hand touches Kankurou's mask. He want to know what is the other male was thinking, but Kankurou stops it, saying this wasn't the time for this. If this isn't the time, when? Kengo laughed.

It seems like there is still a distance exists between them.

...

The next day, everything seems fine. Nene is going to school as usual, but this time Kankurou isn't with her. Nene just sits there, before Kengo can call her name, he realizes she is actually crying. There was no sound, but somehow it's so lonely just by looking at her. Kengo didn't know what to do, so he just stands far away until Kankurou appears out of nowhere and drags him to where Nene is.

What happened? They both seem strange. The weird atmosphere surrounds them like something really, really bad has happened, but no one would know what it is. Kengo didn't bother to force them to say anything, he just doesn't know what to do.

No one knows what to do.

Nene didn't tell why she was crying, she just looks into somewhere, and Kankurou too, he just continues to eat his lunch. Why doesn't anybody tell Kengo anything? He lets out a long sigh, then stands up to get back to class. If there is no reason to be here, why has to force himself. Kankurou stops him, and ask if he could stay for a bit more. Because they didn't know where to start.

 _That one person is not allow to come back._

That's what Kankurou says, and he also talks about something will happen again, but he didn't say it in detail so Kengo can only understand there is something happening at Mitosaka house, and something he knows might happen again. What is it?

It's lonely.

...

"Where are you going?"

Who knows? The voice inside keeps talking while Kengo is trying to ignore it. He sometimes thinks about suicide too, like what's the point to continue living when nothing worth mentioning? Is life this simple and boring? Or the life between live and death has also become an ordinary thing for him? And those idiots, they won't tell him anything. What can be such a secret?

This alone moment reminds me of those scary faces he once has to face. The cruel talk, nasty things come from adult try to break a small child that did nothing wrong. How can they be so selfish and disgusting? If Kegare is something dirty, then is bringing something dirty along with our lives making us Kegares too?

I really want to disappear.

The sudden sounds surprises Kengo, Kankurou is here, he just sits beside Kengo. Guess he can somehow read his friend's mind. Kengo doesn't care. He doesn't want to live with everything like this. He is tired enough for ignore everything and continues to deceive himself that this is a beautiful world. He himself knows that it's nothing like that. It can't be helped.

"Kengo, don't try to torture yourself anymore, will you?"

"..."

He didn't answer, even if it's selfish, he wants to be selfish only with Kankurou. The trauma that obssesses him didn't seem to stop soon. Why can't he make a step ahead and forget everything that happened? He is too weak.

"You know I can't stand a world where you didn't exist."

Kengo cries, he doesn't know why, but this Kankurou always knows how to comfort him. Still, it's not enough. He has to move on one day, and he is still too weak for that. Kankurou puts his arm around Kengo's neck and pull him closer, Kengo just follows and hugs him. He can feel warm, and maybe the only person in the world can make him like this was Kankurou.

If only that day he realizes what Kankurou has to tolerate on that day.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

It's almost Christmas.

Kengo is doing some part-time jobs at a store because he didn't want to go home. Not for now when he can keep himself busy. Perharps it's better if he tries his best at making or doing something, like right now, calculating some selling price at the store. Althought the holiday is about to come but it doesn't seem like the guests have come many, so he goes in to help the store manager arranging some package, and what a coincidence, Nene is there doing work too.

"Why are you here?"

Nene doesn't seem to be bother being surprised for seeing Kengo here. She is just quiet as usual, after giving him the to-do list, she answers him.

"I.. want to surprise Kankurou-sama by giving him a present."

Really? When she said that there has't been any changes on her expression.

"I see." What a hard-working girl she is.

"Also, I'm happy for you, you seem a lot better after that day."

That day? Yeah right. After Kankurou saying some weird stuffs, he was being weak for a moment, then when Kankurou is about to do something really close, Nene appeared. She hasn't say a thing but it's clearly that it's not her intention to break in in such a moment. Kankurou then gave out a sigh, pulled her close and then said some weird things again.

Like: "Sometimes I want to run away from taking after the position of being a heavenly commander."

No one knows why did he say that. But then he would just act as nothing happened, then going home with Nene.

It's been amost a month they didn't have a chance to talk properly to each other because they seem really busy after that, so Kengo goes out to find some jobs to kill time. And right now, what a good chance to meet Nene here, but he doesn't know how to ask about Kankurou or she will think that he likes Kankurou or something-

"It's okay if you miss Kankurou-sama, because me too."

She suddenly says that with a smile on her face. What is she saying, isn't she the one who has got to spend the most time with Kankurou that even makes Kengo jealous? Kengo turns away to cover the blush on his face. They didn't say anything after that and continue working. What an awkward moment.

Moreover she is here because Kankurou asked her to keep eyes on Kengo.

"Please go to the school yard at 12:07 PM tomorrow at the south gate."

...

Kankurou has been there, with a tired expression he has but it soon disappears when he notices that Kengo has come. Is he always this tired? Kengo didn't know because he always acts like nothing happened, even when they are eating lunch together, he was just busy reading some strange books.

Which business does he has with me anyway? Kengo thinks so for a moment, but sits down beside him after all. Kankurou seems like he is thinking something.

"I'm sorry they called me back before I can say something to you."

"I don't mind. What do you want to say?" Kengo takes a look at Kankurou, and after finding he might have some difficulties finding words so he goes off the topic for a moment. "There is a prom on Christmas day, will you come? You can invite Nene and I will find someone to tag along."

"Actually you can invite a male partner too, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"It would be bad if someone else have to go with you." His eyes become dark or Kengo is imagining things. "How about we go together? I will be Ken-chan's partner."

Actually Kengo has no problem with that but how about Nene? There might be a chance that she has a crush on this idiot.

"What about Nene?"

This reminds Kengo a bit about how tall Kankurou is, althought he is 1 year older than Kengo, but maybe he has done so much work that he is slow to grow up.

"She.. doesn't like crowded place. I asked her before, don't worry." Kankurou shows no sight of lying but somehow Kengo can sense he is trying to hide something from him. What are you trying to do?

"I guess.. We cannot force her anyway. But don't forget to get her a Christmas present." He doesn't want her to be alone or forgotten on Christmas Eve.

"Roger that." Kankurou stands up and rubs Kengo head that makes him feel like a child. "Seems like we are running out of time, let's both try our best to be strong and..."

Kankurou suddenly comes closer that Kengo doesn't even dare to breath, so close that he can feel his breath.

"Be careful of anyone, even me."

The embarrassment stops when Kengo hears those words from Kankurou, why does he have to say so? Kengo is still waiting for an answer but Kankurou just gives him a pat on his head and walks away with one last sentences.

"It would be great if I can earn a kiss from you on my birthday."

What the hell is he saying? Is he the type that can't be serious for 5 seconds? Kengo feels pissed of but also a bit wondering why is Kankurou so strange these days. His forced smile makes Kengo want to comfort him, but he doesn't know how. He takes out the cell phone to send him a text before it's too late to say anything.

[Don't overdo it yourself. And stop teasing me.]

[I won't because I have you to protect too. And btw I really mean it lol.]

Such a fast reply. It makes Kengo wanna throw away his phone immediately but somehome feels relieve from it. As long as we still take a step ahead, it will be alright... Is it true?

"If I can tell everything to you.. I'm sorry Kengo, I will find a way to talk to you properly than this."

It would be great if Kengo can come back to his main house, rather than living around with fear like this. That was what Kankurou thinks while looking at Kengo from the 3rd floors above, then he pats Nene on her head and get back before she can say anything.

It hurts.

...

It's Kankurou's birthday, but nothing good happened. Some people went lost, some becomes out of control and out of their mind. Kengo doesn't want to be home, so he goes out, unconsciously arrives at Mitosaka mansion. What does he even be here for in the first place? There are some strange noises, and then Kankurou opens the door, with a pale face but when he sees Kengo, he immediately drags Kengo in and closes the door, runs to a empty room and locks the door.

"Why do you have to be here of all time?"

He is irritated. Kengo didn't have a chance to answer that Kankurou covers his ears with a painful expression. "Don't hear, it doesn't exist." He says that and then Kengo can hear a terrible sound.

It's Nene's.

She is screaming. Painfully.

Kengo can't say a thing, he freezes and looks at Kankurou with terrifying. What is happening? The scream was loud and he even can feel the pain Nene has to bear right now. That's what make Kengo's tears fall. It lasts for about 20 minutes which was a long time, so long that Kengo feels like he has overcome his life. Nene is one of his important person, he wants to run to her place right now to see how is she doing, what have got into her but Kankurou stops him with a hug. While both bodies are still trembling, he tries to comfort Kengo but the other male knows that he has reached his limit that his tears are starting to fall, and he is squeezing him hard. Is there nothing they can do? Kengo tries to escape from his embrace but Kankurou doesn't let it happen, he corners Kengo into the wall, holds him real tight like he doesn't want to lose anybody than this.

What happened to Nene? Kengo asks with a trembling voice but Kankurou doesn't reply, he is so out of control right now so instead of that, Kengo just asks, can Nene be back like nothing happened? Kankurou just shakes his head while repeating: "I don't know, I don't know..."

Kengo wants to run away like far, far away from this place. He right now has no home to come back, the accident happens so suddenly that he doesn't want to believe it's real. What the fuck is happening? He wants to scream out loud but all he can do is crying, look like everything is slowly slipping away from his hand, then this Kankurou too, one day will he disappear?

Thinking of that makes Kengo really scared, he holds Kankurou's body real tight, tears won't stop coming out from his eyes. What can he do for them? Is this the end? Kankurou realizes this might be the only chance he can talk to Kengo properly, he rubs Kengo's back to calm him down first, then try to talk, while his voice still seems hard to come out.

"Listen, Kengo. Don't worry about Nene, I will try my best to make sure she is alright. Now, you have to believe me, your trauma, your family gives you hatred because of something I'm not so sure right now, but don't try to run away anymore. You have to go back to your main house before it's too late."

Kengo then grabs Kankurou's shirt tightly, Kankurou knows that he is thinking about the past, but there is no time to lose, before that one heck of a person can get here, he has to say what he can.

"I know you are scared, but trust me, right now that place is the most safe for you. In the near future, that accident might happen again, so you have to stay calm. More than that, don't go to Mitosaka's house when I don't tell you to go, it's really dangerous now."

Kankurou then takes off his mask in the dark and give Kengo a kiss on forehead, even he is not sure if it's a goodbye or good luck kiss anymore. He just wants Kengo to be safe and sound and hopes for the day they can reunite without problem. He looks Kengo in the face again, then opens one of the window.

"You have to go now, run and don't look back, that one man is about to come here soon."

"But you-"

"I will be fine, let's meet at the prom."

Kengo feels like he has to listen to Kankurou for now. He runs, runs away really fast in the dark, with tears falling from his eyes. He can't do a thing, why is he being this useless? He runs although he doesn't know where to stop. All he wants to do is a normal life, why can't he have it?

It's enough already. Just stop this please.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

Kankurou sighs when the door behind him opens, at least he can erase the trace of Kengo in time. The face of that man makes a creepy smile, and Kankurou knows that it's not the time to do anything reckless, he keeps quiet and comes back like nothing happened, except his fist is still trembling from the recent accident.

It's fine if he doesn't do anything weird so after that the man comes back to his room, while Kankurou go to Nene's place to see how she was doing. Terrible as he thinks, Nene lays on a bed and breathes weakly, Kankurou then goes to stand by her and gives her a guilty look.

"Nene, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

He holds her hand and says so, although he already know saying sorry cannot fix anything at the moment. Nene also squeezes his hand while she is still covered in sweat and tired from before, she tries to smile and tells him.

"It's not your fault, I'm fine. It's alright now."

Then she hugs him, she doesn't want him to feel this way. It's fine as long as he is okay. All of this happens leads to no one attention, we just have to find a way, a safe way to end this. It's bad because both of them are still weak, and she almost loses herself because of that change in emotion. She tries to comfort him, as well as trying to think of a way to escape.

"At least, make sure Kengo-sama is fine, will you?"

Of course she is worried for Kengo too, and at the same time she feels so guilty for being a bit mad at him, it's no one fault. Maybe it's just fate that makes Kankurou takes a liking to that person. It's fine. She has made up her mind after all. Kankurou nods, and then saying thanks to her, that face of his just makes her want to hope for the day when they all can be together like before.

...

The next and next day too, those two from Mitosaka house didn't appear at school, Kengo thinks it may due to some missions they have to take. But how about Nene, will she be alright? And Kankurou too, why does he have to say so many strange things lately? What is the point to be careful of him? Kengo doesn't get it but the biggest idiot can also sense something is happening. Why don't they tell him? Or there is something that has prevented them from doing that? Kengo didn't go home that night, instead of that he just stayed at one of his classmate's house. When he tries to contact them via phone, there is no answer, he is really worried that if today they don't appear he will just find some ways to reach them.

He happens to meet Nene in his class, she leaves no time for him to be wondering why is she here, she then asks him to follow her to the old stairs where no one goes to because it's fixing right now. Nene seems fine, but why isn't Kankurou here?

"Nene, I'm glad that you are okay, what-"

"Kengo-sama, I have no time so please listen to me, nothing is okay. Right now Kankurou-sama is not himself anymore. Please you have to help us."

"What do you mean? Can't you tell me more of what happened?" Being suddenly told that, Kengo can't understand a thing, what happen to Kankurou? Is Nene okay?

"I can't. Please, you have to open your eyes and see what is happening. When will you open your eyes? Please, Kengo-sama, please save Kankurou-sama, if you don't.."

Kengo surprises as Nene suddenly clings onto him, like she is about to break.

"That man will kill us all, that means Kankurou-sama won't be here anymore, if.. if that happened, I can't take it anymore."

The first time in Kengo's life, he sees Nene this fragile, she is crying and trembling. Is he always this cruel? Is trying to avoid bad thing is wrong? He doesn't know but he feels like this was a part of his fault, and there is nothing he is able to do. He even feel that he doesn't have the right to comfort Nene at the moment so he just stands there, trying to hold back tears, it's like the world is about to collapse. He can't think of the day when he can't see these two anymore. If he can do anything, then now is the time to try his best.

"Nene, you have to tell me what is happening, or at least what I can do to help you guys. I'm really confused right now. Please, Nene."

Nene thinks for a bit and then says.

"The cause of the accident that gives you the trauma, it's related to what will happen. Kengo-sama, you have to stop Kankurou-sama because he is making it worse, you will have the chance to meet him at the prom, please say something to him."

That's all Nene can say, Kengo didn't think Nene can turn out like this, like something very precious to her is about to be taken away. All he can do is try his best for now.

"Be careful, Nene, you are precious to us too."

Because he feels like Nene will do something so reckless in the future. Nene freezes for a while, and it seems like she is touched that she stops the tears and saying thanks to him.

It was three days before the prom.

...

Kankurou is preparing to go, Nene hasn't been here for days, he wonders where she goes to, but at least she is able to escape from here, she will be fine.

"Where are you going to?"

"To kill you."

He replies with a monochrome tone.

...

The day has come, Kengo has no interest into this event, but he goes anyway, at least he has to know what is that idiot trying to do without him. When Kengo comes in, Kankurou is talking to Arata, so he just stands from afar waiting for Kankurou to finish. While Kankurou is thinking what to say with Kankurou, since he shows no different. At least he has to do something before it's too late. The pat from behinds surprise him, Kankurou is there, in a loose sleeves suit, and of course he didn't take off his mask.

"Did I make you wait?"

Kengo thinks that he should make a fuss, but maybe they won't have that much of a time, so he has to say, just, say something. Idiot quack doctor.

"No. Tell me, what happened?"

"Of course the prom is happened, what's more? Oh I see that you have come because you are missing me, good I'm fine with this."

"Shut up. I'm not kidding, say Kankurou, you did say that you will always be here for me, what are you trying to do?" Kengo gets mad because he feels so useless, is there nothing he can do to help? He is about to come to hate Kankurou too if Kankurou is becoming this annoying bastard.

"You see, it's not safe to talk here, just make a nice face like we are getting along. There, smile, like that." Kankurou grabs Kengo hand and then making him dance after the song, with considerate eyes, he is smiling peacefully.

Kengo doesn't get a thing but follows him after all, the dance was normal, but the atmosphere was weird.

"The people that makes you scare that day, it's not their fault, they are controlled by something. It's happening at my place now." He holds Kengo gently, then continues. "But it's okay, if you are fine, then I would torelate anything. Anything is fine, Kengo."

Kengo feels like Kankurou is out of his mind. What is he saying? It's not like him at all. Kankurou might be a weirdo, saying nonsense and making weird stuffs but he is not like this. Kengo then makes one step ahead, he embraces Kankurou, even he himself doesn't know why he is doing this. However, he is worried and hope this can calm Kankurou for a bit.

"You have to be fine too, quack doctor. Is there anything I can do?"

Kengo makes a sad face, and that makes Kankurou's heart aches. He reaches out to touch Kengo's hair, then when he is about to say something, a strange voice stops him.

"Isn't it the time to go back?"

Kengo looks at where the voice comes from, but he cannot see the man's face clearly, like something is covering his face. But he can feel the familiar somehow. Apart from Kengo, Kankurou reacts with panic, he just breaks the embrace, then nods and follows the man.

"Such an important person, isn't it?"

"..."

Just what is he exactly? Kengo grabs Kankurou hand, then try to make a normal face, acting lovey dovey to not make that man doubt.

"Let's have a date sometimes."

Kankurou confuses for a moment, then like he is trying his best, saying yeah before letting go of Kengo's hand and walks away. Of course, it's a promise to be alive, both of them understand that.

...

Kengo goes home, wondering if he can do anything more than this. He has made some researches, but it doesn't lead to anywhere because he doesn't have enough information. While thinking he bumps into someone that he can't believe when he sees her. It's Nene, but she didn't react much, like she is lost.

"Nene?" Kengo tries calling her name.

"Why are you here? Everyone has been searching for you." A voice comes from someone from Mitosaka house, that makes Nene tremble, she then grabs Kengo's clothes, like she didn't want to go back.

"Nene has been ordered to collect things for me, she will go back after her mission is finished." Kengo lies, but somehow he deceived that person because she doesn't seem like she is awake, then that one goes back without saying anything.

"Kengo-sama, please, lead me to somewhere people can't see us."

Kengo doesn't know where to go, but at that moment he remembers Kankurou once said that he should go back to his main house, so he takes Nene their, but he also realizes something.

Nene's vision has gone terribly that she cannot see anything clearly. More than that, she seems to not come home for days that she looks terrible. This makes Kengo really sad, seeing one of his friend like this...

"Nene.. are you okay?" He askes her because he feels so guilty that she has to go throught all this.

"Kengo-sama, please read this." She hands Kengo a file, while waiting Nene to rest and have some meals, he trying to know what is inside.

It was Kankurou's researches about this accident.

...

This accident happens when someone is death and controlled by Kegare's aura that can spread out and make everyone out of control. Of course the person who knows about their death or have been witness won't be controlled. It makes people go insanse and grow hatred on each other. And the familiar before is because that man is death in a mission with Mitosaka house, that explains why, but how did Kankurou know about this?

That explains why those people at the main house suddenly saying cruel words at him when he was a kid that leaves him with trauma until now. They might have done something to stop this so the accident goes to other house. This makes sense somehow. So he goes to ask the people, they might not remember what they've done but they might know how to end this. Their surprise for him going back hasn't ended then being asked like this make them feel a bit confused. They told him that there is a charm, but first they have to reported to Arima first. Kengo is about to go out but Nene stops him, she said that Kankurou might have been punished right now at the main house, if they don't rescue him before that, he might be affect althought he is the witness because it has gone too far.

So somehow they sneak in Mitosaka house and go into the punish room. Kankurou is there, and there is a secret way to escape. Maybe Kankurou is unconscious so Kengo brings him out, in a split second he wakes up and stops Kengo, and says the worst thing ever.

"I have to go back."

"Are you insane?"

"I'm not, let me go." Kankurou insists, this makes Kengo wanna punch him already.

"I rescue you not for you to go back yourself. Wake up damn it."

"I am, Kengo, I don't want you to be harmed."

"By who? You are harming me by doing that to yourself! Who are you? You are not Kankurou I know."

After saying that Kengo punches Kankurou real hard, not because he hates him but because he can't do anything that love has come to angry, not able to do anything is a pain.

"Listen, I don't care. That man or anything, I know, and I don't want to lose anything anymore, Nene too. How dare you say that? You wanna fight?"

Kankurou opens his eyes widely, never he sees such an aggressive Kengo. Did he change when this happens? But somehow Kengo gives him the hope that they can try to end this tragedy together, and they can be back like before.

"Let's run."

Kankurou and Kengo run together, as Kankurou think he has to thanks both Nene and Kengo after this, he knows that Kengo has found Nene, and glad that they are fine. Nene is waiting outside, although she is treated with some medicines, but she cannot see clearly right away. Now they just have to run home while Ujii house's people reports this to Arima. But they can't run fast while Kankurou is injured and Nene with bad vision, but the people has regconized them, and they are chasing real fast that there might not have way to escape anymore. They are all beyond their limit that they use equipped weapon to fight, Kengo tries to make a barrier but he is not sure if he can stand long.

The barrier breaks, they come close and try to attack those three, Kankurou tries to cover for those two, it's a matter of time for them to die, is it the end? The attack won't stop, all they can feel is pain and dark until someone comes and stops them before they fall unconscious.

"Tatara-san?"

...

Kengo opens his eyes, where is this? Maybe some hospitals? Where is Kankurou and Nene? Did they survive? He tries to get up but it hurts so much. What happened after that? He doesn't know but it seems like it's all fine because they are at Mitosaka private hospital. Kankurou is lying next to him, sleeping. Nene goes in the room, he doesn't know how long has he been unconscious but he is glad that Nene's vision came back.

"Is it alright now?"

"Yes, Kengo-sama. They have taken care of everything. People have turned back to normal. The death has been back to death."

"I see. Do you know why Kankurou knows about that man?"

"I think because he feels guilty, that man was turning into Kegare that Kankurou has to kill him. He was afraid that you would hate him because he has killed a man... Please don't hate him, he also suffered too much.."

"I won't. Such an idiot. May I ask you something, do you.. by any chance love this idiot?"

He realizes maybe the bad feelings of love has been bugging her, and maybe he is the one make her out of control to be easily affected by that accident.

"Yes, of course." She smiles. "I would do anything for him." She touches Kankurou cheek gently. "But all he can think about is Kengo-sama.."

"Do you hate me?" Kengo askes, he doesn't want this.

"Of course not. As long as you and Kankurou-sama is happy. I'm fine. Maybe that's the kind of love I have."

"What love?" Kankurou suddenly askes that makes Nene blushes real hard, she uses both of her hands to cover Kankurou's eyes in order to avoid being spotted her feeling.

"Nothing, Kankurou-sama, welcome back." Nene makes a sign that tells Kengo please keep quiet about this. Kengo winks like an okay.

"So dark, I can't see anything." Kankurou lamented.

"Thank you so much, Nene." Kengo hugs Nene that makes her so surprise that she lets go of Kankurou. Kengo feels so lucky to have a friend like her and Kankurou.

"It's.. nothing. I guess I should go now." She says after seeing Kankurou with a sulking face and then leaves.

"I don't like being left out."

"Who care, you have to be treated like that." Kengo replies.

"I'm glad it's finally over. But you know, you might hate me because I have kille-"

"So annoying. I know it all. And I don't hate you, okay? Rest for now." Kengo didn't let Kankurou finish his sentence.

"Then do you love me?"

Kengo blushes, how can this quack doctor be so straightforward?

"Like an older brother."

"Oh no, I'm not old." Kankurou tries to make a painful face. "But you didn't resist from me, not once. That means it's okay right? More than that you even say that we should date-"

"SHUT UP. No no no no I didn't say anything like that. NO." Kengo feels really embarrassed now that he want to dig a hole and jump into it.

"Kengo broke my heart. Owww"

"Can't you be serious for at least 5 second?"

"I can't. But if someone try to steal you from me, I might." He smiles, the creepiest smile Kengo ever sees that make his back cold. Then Kankurou sits up, tries to embrace Kengo before his wounds open that he goes like owwwie again.

"Just stay still, idiot. By the way, I know that you did things on purpose, that kiss and stuffs.."

Kankurou smiles awkwardly and not even tries to deny it, then Nene goes in the room again to bring in the result, Kankurou uses that chance and hugs Nene.

"I'm so sad Nene, you have just gone for a sec that Kengo starts to bully me~"

"What the heck?"

"By not letting me hug him."

Can this guys be any childlish than this? Nene pats Kankurou on the head, and comforts him.

"If you stop teasing him, Kengo-sama would go on a date with you."

"I-I won't!" Kengo blushes. "You guys are too close."

"It can't be.. Kengo.. you are jealous?" Kankurou askes, then blushes so happily that makes the room goes like blooming flowers everywhere.

"S-shut up, you quack doctor."

...

 **Extra**

After that, they are going to school as usual, so Kengo goes with Nene for a while, buying some drinks while waiting Kankurou's class to dismiss. Kengo askes why did Nene cry on that day and she says that is because she sees Kankurou is suffering but didn't let her tell Kengo, not because she is rejected or anything. She also tells Kengo about when the day Kengo almost stabbed by that knife, it's not Kankurou did, that man set traps that made Kankurou unable to move if there is no one going in, but the knife part make Kankurou really angry, he almost burnt the house if no one calm him down on that day.

And one more thing, when Kankurou did that operation on Kengo, it's because the doctor left something in his tummy so Kankurou must do that to make sure Kengo is safe.

When Kengo askes why does Kankurou likes him, Nene just smiles and says why don't you go ask him yourself, but it was too embarrassing to do that. And one last things, how does Kankurou feel about Nene, she says that he only sees her as a brother so Kengo doesn't have to worry about it. Kengo doesn't seem to trust but when Kankurou hugs Nene and says he is so hungry, please buy him something, Kengo immediately trusts Nene, because Kankurou is such an idiot.

...

After that Kankurou and Kengo have been going on a date. Sometimes Kankurou is so clingy that Kengo tries to hide from him. One day he sneaks in Nene's room, and ask her for permission but he was so shocked when seeing her room that he can't even say a thing.

When Kankurou founds Kengo he has the same reaction, while Nene and Kengo is still sitting there, facing each other. Her room is full of photos of those two being together, like some otakus or anything like that. Kankurou was a bit shock but he manages to calm, then asking Nene for some cute Kengo's photos while Kengo tries to stop him with punches because of embarrassment. At least they don't feel uneasy, Nene smiles, she loves these two so much.

...

 **Note:** Maybe this is the end of this fanfic(yeahhh finally) but I intend to write a nsfw chapter of Kankurou and Kengo after this. :'D I hope you enjoy my story and thanks for reading until the very end.


End file.
